Quite the team
by aD1990
Summary: Emma and Killian visit each others' universe together. It's not really AU, it's basically side adventures... Sort of humorous drabbles. These two have such an interesting synergy, I can't help toying with it.
1. The Pub

My first Once upon a time story! yay!

I am a captain swan Captain, so this will be centered on Killian and Emma.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters or worlds mentionned here.

In here, Emma and Hook are flirting, but not involved in a relationship, so it's not really AU, it's basically side adventures... Sort of drabbles.

Emma and Killian visit each others' universe! In this one, **Emma takes Killian to a pub!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"What the hell is this?!" Hook let out, amazed.

Emma simply rolled her eyes and sighed.

Hook chuckled. "Trust me, love, this…_whatever-it's-called_…has absolutely nothing to do with a tavern. If you'd even set foot in one, you'd know."

"Well you wanted a drink, that's the place to go. They have rum, here," Emma contradicted him, handing him the list of drinks.

"What are these?" he asked, squinting.

"What are what?"

"Ahhh! Maybe this establishment isn't so bad after all!" he said, a wide grin on his lips as he looked back at Emma. "I'll have a Sex on the beach! Do we get to choose the hooker?"

"What? No! No, no, a Sex on the beach's a drink, you idiot! You don't order sex in a pub!"

"Really? What a shame! Call for the owner! I want him to introduce me to the girls of the house!"

Emma frowned in a disgusted manner. "Hook! There are no prostitutes in a pub!" she whispered sternly.

"Hi, guys! I'm Kristen. What can I get you?" the waitress asked with a friendly smile.

"Good afternoon, love!" Killian purred with a wink of the eye.

_Good God…_ Emma thought. _I hate horny pirates!_ "Hi! He'll have a glass of rum and I'll have a coke, please."

The girl was still looking at Killian with tender eyes, while the pirate was giving her his best smile. "Sure," the waitress finally answered, still gazing at Hook. "I'll be right back."

When she was finally gone, the pirate spoke. "A coke. I don't know what that is. Is it strong? I like lasses who can hold their liquor!"

"A coke's a soda. Don't get your hopes too high!"

"A soda?" Killian asked, lost.

"Yeah! It's a uh…a sugary drink. No alcohol," she elaborated.

"No alcohol? And you say this is the equivalent of a tavern! Where are the musicians, the hookers, the crowd, the cheers and the blood?!"

"Whoa, whoa! Easy, there, pirate! Lower you voice! I agree it's not overcrowded, but we're not alone! Besides, who would wanna see blood while having a drink?"

Hook raised his eyebrows. "That's it, Swan. I will get you to a tavern! You need to see for yourself what a lively place it is!"

"Sounds more like a den of debauchery to me…"

"It is!" Hook agreed with a smile. "But debauchery is good, my dear! It's a proof you're alive!"

"Whatever…"

"So, what else is there to visit around here?"

"Well, there are diners, libraries…"

Hook was looking at her with a distant look. "I don't think I'm quite fitted for you world, Swan."

"You don't say…" Emma whispered to herself, though Hook may have heard, she wasn't sure. If he did, he didn't react.

"Looks like a terribly boring world! I should like to bring you to Neverland! You'd be amazed at how much more fascinating it is than this!"

"Hey! It's not so bad! I like my world. What's so fascinating about Neverland anyway? Tiger Lily?"

"Well, she is something!" he said with a special smile on his handsome face. "And I must say, the mermaids are lovely as well."

"That doesn't seem that appealing to me…"

He chuckled. "Of course it doesn't. You need to set foot in it to feel its energy surround you." He drank his whole rum glass in a mouthful. "Besides, I've always found the fact that Neverland keeps you from aging particularly attractive."

"How old are you, by the way?"

Hook smiled. "I don't discuss my age with a lady, love. All you need to know is that I am…timeless."

Emma looked at the pirate who was smiling at her. There was just something about him. She didn't know what, but Hook both irked and amused her. It was useless to try and convince herself that she didn't feel anything for him. There was an attraction indeed, but she knew she would need time before actually falling for him. That bloody pirate had just too many defaults. But as he had said, he was timeless, so she would have time to really get to know him and eventually get used to his irritable manners.


	2. The Captain

Thanks so much for the kind readers that took the time to review! It really warmed my heart! =D

**Chapter 2 is set in the "fairytale world" and Killian opens up to Emma!**

This is less humoress than the previous chapter, but I promise the next one will be! I don't know, I think I wanted to show the Captain side of Killian.

Hope you'll like it!

(oh, and I would recommend listening to Davy Jones' lullaby (the first minutes of the song _Davy Jones_ by Hans Zimmer) from Pirates of the Carribbean while reading! I think that music is a heartbreaking ode to the sea and its sailors)

* * *

She was gazing at him, his back facing her. The wind was slowly ruffling his dark hair. He was silently staring at the horizon, standing dangerously at the edge of an overhanging cliff, the dark blue sea miles underneath. She had to admit this was quite a vision. He reminded her of history books, which showed drawings of brave and fearless Royal Navy Captains of the Napoleonic Wars era standing at the shorelines and gazing at the horizon.

It was still day, but the sun was making its way down. Killian had insisted they walk up that cliff, so that she could see the sun set behind the sea.

She forced herself to join Killian, but safely remained a few feet away from the edge.

"Come over here, Swan!" he ordered. "It's alright, you'll be safe! Don't you trust me?"

"Not really, no."

"Oh, come on!" he said as he grabbed her arm and gently pulled her next to him. "There. Better, isn't it?"

"I'm not exactly sure…" Emma said as she tried to keep her balance.

"Look!" he let out, pointing a finger at the horizon.

"What? What is it?" She asked, squinting as if it would help.

"A ship! The _Belial's Heart_, if I'm not mistaken! What a fine ship that is! And its Captain's not so bad himself! Look at that fine bow! Well, she's no match for the _Jolly Roger_, of course, but she can hold her own in close combat!"

Emma wasn't looking at the ship Killian was so eagerly talking about, she was looking at Hook instead. "You do realize you're talking to me, right? Not to some…drunken sailor lying in the gutter, a bottle of rum in his hand?" She had seen many of those that day.

"Ooooh, come on, Swan! Even you have to admit that's a bloody fine-looking ship! I know you have no knowledge in seamanship, but still, you can appreciate beauty, can't you?" Killian resumed staring at the sea. "Stop being so prude, Swan. I'm not the only scoundrel here. You say you hate pirates, and yet here you are, on a cliff, with, as only companion, not only a pirate, but a Captain at that! You like danger. You're attracted to it!" As he said those last words, he realized he and Emma had gotten closer and her lips were now only a few inches away. He could have taken advantage of that, but he didn't. He wanted her to beg him.

"I have lost my heart, Emma," he said softly, looking in her eyes with intensity. "The sea stole it from me. And she's never going to give it back." He gently caressed her cheek, ignoring her as she tried to avoid him, and resumed staring at the sea. "I feel the ever-present urge to climb aboard a ship and set sail for distant lands and adventures. And this feeling gets even worse when I'm looking at the ocean from the land."

Emma didn't exactly know what to say. She didn't want to disturb Killian's thoughts. She realized it was actually the first time the pirate was really opening up to her, sharing his feelings.

"Can you hear her calling for you?" he asked.

"Who?"

"The sea," he said, looking back at her. "Close your eyes. Listen. Have you ever heard anything more poetic than the sound of waves?"

"I-" she started, but didn't really know what to answer. She had to admit she had never really thought about what sound the waves made. After all, she wasn't particularly attracted to the sea. There was no calling in the wind and the waves were silent. But she just couldn't disappoint him, not after he had shared his passion.

"You don't need to answer that," he said. "I'm only trying to get you to listen to your surroundings." He gloomily smiled at her and caressed her cheek once again. She didn't try to stop him, this time. They were very close, now. The wind was slowly toying with their hair. "Come! I seem to remember I owe you a tavern!" he said with a wink and she laughed.

"That, you do, sailor!" she retorted. He went first, but she didn't follow him right away. She stayed to listen some more and gazed at the sea and the imposing ship slowly drifting away. There was indeed something with that scenery that was quite spectacular and moving. It appeared there was more to Killian Jones than what met the eye. The man had a romantic side, after all.

"Well, are you coming, Swan?" she heard him shout from afar.

"Yup, I'm right behind you!" she answered, joining him.


	3. Pajama Party

As I promised, this one should be funnier than the previous one!

Here, **Hook is in Storybrooke at Emma's home.**

'Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

"So what are we going to do tonight? Get drunk? Scare people? Steal? Cheat at cards? Or something more…_pleasurable_?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing like that, really," she said, preparing a bowl of popcorns. "We're simply gonna stay home, tonight."

"Home? What fun is there in that?!" he asked in a slightly disgusted manner.

"What's the matter? Don't you trust me?" she teased him.

"Err, shall I remind you you handcuffed me in a hungry giant's larder?!"

"God," she sighed, "I already told you he wouldn't have hurt you!"

"Right, and you know that because he became your best friend in barely half an hour!"

"Absolutely!" she said with a proud smile. Just then, she took the bowl out of the microwave under the conspicuous eyes of Hook.

"What a peculiar contraption that is!" he said, staring at the microwave. "What exactly is its purpose?"

"It warms up your food very quickly."

"Hmm… But I don't see any flames…"

"Look, it doesn't matter!"

"Oh, but it matters to me!" he retorted, getting closer to the device. His hand was making its way inside when Emma stopped him.

"No! Don't do that! It's really warm in there!" she said as she grabbed his arm. "You okay?" she asked, concern in her voice and eyes.

He was slightly grimacing. "I'm fine."

"Jeez, it's like I'm babysitting a little kid!"

"What's babysitting?"

"Never mind!" She turned on the tap. "Put your hand underneath, it'll cool it down." He did as she told. "That's better?" she asked and he simply nodded.

"Good. Come on, follow me," she said as she led him from the kitchen to the living room. "Here, sit down," she ordered, motioning at a couch facing a widescreen television.

"What in Davy Jones' beard is _that_?!" he let out.

"It's called a TV. We're gonna watch movies. I've selected a few I thought you might like. Let's begin with one you should enjoy! It's called _Pirates of the Caribbean_."

"Oooh, pirates! I like the sound of that!"

"I knew you would!"

"So, are we supposed to remain seated?"

"Absolutely. Just relax and enjoy the show!"

Emma pressed play and the movie began. Killian stood up at once and unsheathed his sabre defensively.

"Hook, calm down, it's just images! Put that thing away before you hurt someone! Jeez!" she rolled her eyes.

He reluctantly obeyed and slowly took a few steps towards the screen to look behind it and see if people where actually there.

"Hook, come back! There's no one here but us. The images are _inside_ the screen!"

He did as she told, puzzled. "That is really, _very_ odd. Does Rumpelstiltskin have anything to do with this? Is it an enchantment of his?" he asked, dubious.

"Noooo, no, no! Hook, Gold has nothing to do with it, okay? The brothers Lumière do. And there's no magic in it, I assure you."

Hook then suddenly stood back up. "Ooooh, there's a fine lad! He's got style! And what an entrance! Who's he?!" he asked Emma.

"That's Jack Sparrow. I knew you'd like him!" she said, smiling at Hook's cute and childish enthusiasm. Babysitting indeed.

"Poor lad, his vessel is quite damaged, I'm afraid! Look at that, Swan, it's leaking! Oh, look! Other pirates! Dead…pirates…! _"Pirates, ye be warned!"_ I hope this Sparrow fellow will avenge these lads!"

"Sure, he will, Hook! Don't you wanna sit back down? It's more comfortable than standing, you know?"

"Right you are, love," he said, obeying. "I really need to meet Sparrow. Does he leave in Storybrooke?"

Emma sighed. "Why don't we watch the film first, huh? Then I'll tell you everything you wanna know about the movie business, alright?"

He genuinely smiled at her and looked back at the screen. "We need that thing…that _teevey_ in my land! My scurvy crew would love it!"

"I don't doubt that a minute…" she said, imagining Killian's crew of pirates. If the Captain himself called them scurvy, then they really had to be!

"Fine lads they are! You need to meet them, Swan."

"Yeah, they seem really charming..."

They remained silent until the end of the movie, although Killian kept on reacting, complimenting Captain Sparrow's skills in duel "even though the man had a weirdness about him. You know, Swan, that's a peculiar vision of pirates you have in your world. I mean, what's with his gesture? Apart from that, I have to admit he's something!"

"And handsome as well!"

Hook raised an eyebrow. "But not as much as others…"

"What, you mean _you_?"

He smiled. "Well of course, love! Who else?!"

"Just because you wear the same makeup as Jack doesn't make you Johnny Depp, you know!"

"And who the bloody hell is Johnny Depp?!"

"The guy that played Jack… Never mind!" she answered.

"Is it the pearls in the beard you like so much about him?"

"No, not particularly. It's just that Depp's known as one of the sexiest guys ever, that's all! And what is it to you anyway?" she asked. And then a smiled appeared on her lips. "Ooh, Killian Jones! Would you, by any chance, be jealous?"

"Me?! Jealous of that effeminate pirate? I'm a hundred times better than him!" he said defensively, as if offended.

"Right…" she slowly retorted, not entirely convinced. "Why don't we watch the second episode, huh?"

Jones didn't answer, simply remained seated, arms crossed on his chest.

"There's no need to be sulking, you know?" she said, amused.

"I'm not sulking."

"Of course not," she said, pressing play.

* * *

"These are pretty good!" Killian said, eating another popcorn.

"Is that your dad?" Emma asked as Davy Jones appeared on the screen.

"Do I look like an octopus to you?!" he asked, offended.

She shrugged. "His name 's Jones. Just like you."

He chuckled. "Right, and we're the only two people wearing that name…"

"You know, ever since I've met you, strange things have been happening, so now, I'm open to all scenarios..."

He simply raised his eyebrows.

"Well?" she asked after a little while.

"Well what?"

"You haven't answered my question, you know."

"Oh, yes, beg pardon, my lady," he said as he stood up right in front of her. He slowly bowed. "Miss Swan, I may be a Jones, I am no cephalopod."

As he sat back down, she scrutinized him. He had once again deflected the question. She just had no idea if he had done so on purpose.

"Oooh, I like his seashell crew!" Hook said, commenting on the _Flying Dutchman's_ pirates. "What would _you_ do, Swan? Would you be willing to die? Or would you rather join the octopus' crew and obey his orders forever?"

"Err… I don't know… I guess I've never really thought of that…"

"I would join him, kill him in his sleep, and take over the ship!"

"Sounds like a lovely plan…" she muttered sarcastically.

* * *

"Well, it's been very instructive and entertaining. I thank you, Emma," Killian said, yawning.

"Sure, no problem! Next time, I'll show you a movie about you."

"About me? How so?"

"It's called _Hook_."

"My, my! That has a nice ring to it!"

"It's actually a great movie! It's about Hook…err, you…taking your…his…whatever… revenge on Peter Pan."

"So…it's really _me_!"

"Yup, but not exactly dressed the same though. And definitely not your face either," she warned. "That Hook doesn't wear that much leather…"

"Oh, really? That's a shame! What about earrings? Or rings?"

"I don't remember about the rings… But definitely no earrings!"

"Oh… Well he is a pirate, isn't he?"

"Sure! He's just not…as exuberant as you are. And less prideful! Well, you'll see for yourself but now, I really need to go to bed. Good night, Hook!"

When she turned around, he had already disappeared. She had no idea where he went at night, but she suspected he returned to his own world, although she had no idea how. All she knew was that she was getting the feeling that irking pirate was really growing on her.


	4. The Tavern

Back in the Fairytale World, guys!

As promised, **Hook takes Emma to a tavern**!

Hope you'll enjoy more than she did!

* * *

"After you, Princess," the pirate offered, opening the large wooden door for her.

"Thanks…" she said awkwardly, still not used to such ceremony, especially coming from a pirate.

The room was very noisy and overcrowded and a band was playing a joyful tune. What the hell was she doing here, again…?

"Well, go on, don't be afraid, Swan," Killian said, pushing her gently inside.

"I'm not afraid!"

He studied her with a smug smile. "Well then go on! Enter!"

She reluctantly obeyed, taking one slow step after the other. Killian rolled his eyes and entered, leaving her on her own.

As he made his way towards the center of the room, cheers escalated around him.

"It's the Captain Hook! Lads, Captain Hook's back!" Some cried while others smiled and saluted their Captain and friend.

"It's good to see you again, lads!" Killian said, looking genuinely happy, the biggest smile Emma had ever seen on his pretty face.

"Ye back for good this time, Cap'n?" a young boy asked eagerly. "Means we get to return to Neverland?"

Killian looked straight at Emma, his smile slowly fading away. "Not this time, Billy."

"By Edward Teach, who's that fine-lookin' poppet?!" an older man asked. And just then all faces turned to Emma Swan, standing awkwardly at the entrance of the tavern. She felt the urge to run away from these somewhat terrifying men that all had the same lusty look in their eyes. She felt like a sheep amongst wolves.

"Come on in, Emma!" Thank God Killian was there, although he himself had that special look on, but she was getting used to it, he had had it ever since they had met. "I agree they might seem a bit frightening at first, but I assure you they're a fine crowd," he said, holding out his hand so she would join him. "Get back to your drinks, ye dogs, show's over!" Killian ordered and Emma was amazed to see what authority he had on those lost souls, even on the older or more muscular ones. "Sit down, Emma, relax," he said, pulling up a chair for her.

"Killian Jones, you rascal! I can't believe it's really you!" a man twice Hook's age said, hugging him.

"James Nolan! It's been a while."

"Indeed it has! How have you been, my dear boy?" Just as he said those words, his eyes fell on Emma. "My, my! Killian! You haven't changed a bit!" he teased, winking and turned to Emma. "Where are my manners?! The name's Nolan. James Nolan. Welcome to the _One-legged gunner_! It is a real pleasure to meet such a beautiful face in such a gruesome place!" he said, smiling as he kissed her hand.

"Alright, that's enough, James," Killian said. "Take a seat and close your mouth. Will! A bottle and three glasses, if you please!" he ordered the owner of the tavern.

"Oh, good, I'm so thirsty!" Emma said, relieved as said Will set the glasses on their table. He filled her glass and she took it at once under the conspicuous eyes of Hook. She spat out the liquid instantly with a grimace. "Errk… What the hell was that?!" she asked, still grimacing.

"Why, it's rum of course," Killian answered, smiling. "What did you expect? A _coke_?"

"What's-a that, Cap'n?"

"A _coke_, my dear lad, is a _soda_! Which is…well, I can't remember what a _soda_ is…" he stated plainly, drowning his second glass of rum.

"Hook, I'm thirsty!" Emma repeated, slightly angry.

"Well, drink!" he said, pouring her another drink of rum.

"I want water!"

"Well there ain't any, here! It's a tavern, sweetheart. Back in your Storybrooke, I did my best to try and adopt your…peculiar customs…"

"For all the good it did…" she cut him off, but he didn't mind her.

"…so now it's your turn to play your part," Hook said, handing her the glass expectantly.

Emma could feel everyone's gaze on her. Unwilling to disappoint all those pirates, she forced herself to drink. She did so with a grimace but Hook nonetheless smiled and they all applauded.

"Good girl!" Killian said, winking.

"It's really disgusting," she said hoping the sour taste in her mouth would vanish soon.

"I agree it's not the finest rum I've ever tasted, but it's still pretty good."

"Hello Killian," a young girl purred in the man's ear.

"Chrissie!" the pirate let out, positively thrilled. "Come here, darling!" he said, grabbing her arm and seating her on his lap. "How have you been, love?"

"I've been alright, Killian. But I've missed you…" she said, toying with his hair and brushing his dark stubble. Emma frowned slightly. She didn't know that girl, and yet she disliked her already. She looked like she was completely drunk and so very old for her age.

"I've really missed you…" the girl repeated and Emma noticed her hand slowly making its way towards Killian's crotch. He chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"We've got company, love," he told her, looking at Emma. "Why don't you have a drink and be on your way, huh?" he proposed, handing Chrissie his glass of rum. She drank it all and kissed his lips.

"I'm glad you're back, Killian Jones…" she slurred, getting up. She stumbled towards the counter.

"Fine friends you have. Not that I'm surprised, really…" Emma commented and Hook rolled his eyes.

"Chrissie's a good lass."

"That she is!" Nolan added, eying her greedily.

Emma sighed. What a fine crowd indeed… "I really miss my pub!"

"I'm having trouble believing that!" Hook chuckled, having yet another drink.

"How many is that?" Emma asked him.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're quite right, where are my manners!" he said, grabbing the bottle and pouring Emma a drink.

"What are you doing? I don't want anymore of that poison!"

"Fine!" he said, angrily setting the bottle back on the table before turning around to face the crowd. "Smee! Where is that useless piece of anchovy?! SMEE!"

"Aye, aye, Cap'n, I'm right here, Sir!" Smee finally reported for duty.

"About time! Smee, be so kind as to show Miss Swan around! She's particularly irking tonight!"

"WHAT?" Emma let out.

"Smee, move your arse!"

"Aye, aye, Cap'n. Miss, may I-" he began but was cut short by Emma who suddenly stood up.

"Hook, don't!"

"Don't what? There's nothing to worry about, really, Smee's a rather cheerful fellow. He'll take good care of you. Besides, I have business to attend to. Mr. Nolan is here to discuss a private affair."

She had to resist the urge to slap him. She simply clenched her jaw and fist and exited the tavern in a fury_. I hate him! I hate him so bad_, was endlessly ringing in her head.


	5. A to Z

This chapter is somewhat different from what you've read so far. No humor at all, rather hurt/comfort - angst.

**Different concept** as well, you'll see.

No worries, though, next chapter, we'll get back to the humor! Emma still has to have her revenge on Hook! :)

Mainly Hook's POV (no Emma unless she's mentionned)

Rating: watch out, this chapter is more mature and crude than the previous ones!

Hope you'll like it!**  
**

* * *

**C is for crocodile**

There are days when he just can't take him off his mind. His left hand – or rather stump – as well as the tattoo on his right forearm are constant reminders of the Crocodile's foul existence.

Ever since Rumpelstiltskin broke his heart, Hook has sworn to kill him, and nothing will ever keep him from it. He will make him suffer like no one before; he will skin him alive. He will avenge _her_ at all costs.

He will get his revenge on the sneaky low-life bilge-sucking bastard and no one will prevent him from it. Not even Emma.

* * *

**E is for Emma**

_The Swan girl, you chose her_.

Cora's words were echoing in his head. She was true, in a way. He _was_ attracted to her. And he could tell she felt something as well, there was simply no telling otherwise. But there was also the fact that they weren't on the same side. He had teamed up with Cora and Swan was against her. In a way, this meant they weren't supposed to develop feelings for each other, or the consequences could be…problematic. Indeed, hadn't he lowered his guard and ended up being handcuffed in a giant's lair? Swan had her own pirate ways, though she would deny it. He had put his trust in her and she had double-crossed him. What a scoundrel! He realized he liked the idea and smiled, hand on the rudder.

Storybrooke was already in sight. His top priority would be to kill the Crocodile and enjoy it, but it didn't mean he couldn't take the time to carry on his hunt. Emma Swan would be his, eventually. She wouldn't…_couldn't_ resist him forever. They never did.

* * *

**I is for injury**

He screams in agony and Emma, hidden under a table, flinches at the terrifying sound. She closes her eyes in sheer terror. When she opens them a few seconds later, the once outnumbered Hook is leaning against the tavern's counter, motionless bodies spread all around him. She doesn't know how many, she doesn't dare look at them to count. Hook's hand is still tightly holding his sword defensively.

She finally leaves her hiding place and slowly joins him, still refusing to look anywhere but at the seemingly injured Hook. His jaw is clenched, his forehead is drenched in sweat and his left arm is lying defensively against his side. She gently caresses his cheek, takes his sword from him and puts it back in its sheath. After helping him sit down, she grabs his hook and gently moves his arm away only to find a bleeding gash in his side. His breathing is loud and he is grimacing in pain. She takes the dishcloth lying on the counter and applies it on his wound to stop the bleeding. He groans and tries to remove her hand, but she wont let him.

Out of exhaustion, he slowly closes his eyes. Before falling into unconsciousness, he can hear her whispering. "It's gonna be okay. I'll take care of you, I'm here…"

* * *

**H is for hook**

There are days when he misses his hand more than usual, and especially when he's with a lass. How he wishes he could feel both her breasts at once! And the same goes with her lower back.

He has always been…extrovert, smart ass, daring and has always had a mouth on him, but ever since he lost his hand, these traits have increased. He doesn't want to be taken for a cripple, so he hides any feeling of helplessness, powerlessness or nostalgia. He has never been incompetent before, and the loss of his hand won't make a dependant out of him.

He misses his hand in Swan's company. She's a tough lass, he doesn't want her to think any less of him.

* * *

**P is for pirate**

"Handsomely on the deck, mates!" the Captain shouted his orders from the top of the mainmast. "The wind's favours us, it seems!" he added, a smile on the corner of his mouth. They were gaining on their prey. He left his spot and went back down on deck. "You know what you have to do! And if everything goes according to plan, we'll splice the mainbrace at _The Pirate's fiancée_!"

Cheers escalated at the tempting reward.

"Ready the six pounders! Use the chain-shots, this time!" Hook shouted. "FIRE!"

The Jolly Roger nearly destroyed the enemy ship after several volleys. "BOARD THE SHIP!" Hook commanded, leading the attack and setting foot on the ship first.

Screams of pain and terror escalated all around the pirates. Blood mixed with the wood and bodies piled up in every corner. Captain Killian "Hook" Jones' crew of sea dogs and well-trained pirates showed no mercy. In over an hour, all enemies were defeated. All but one: their leader.

"What's your name, mate?" Killian asked, his sword pointed at the throat of his enemy who was on his knees, surrounded by Hook's men. He looked absolutely terrified.

"P…Pa…Paul Wimbley, S…Sir…" he eventually stuttered.

"That's _Cap'n_ for ye, mate!" one of Killian's pirates said.

"Yes, that's what I meant…"

"You seem like a rich fellow, Mr. Wimbley," he said, gazing at the elegant clothing the man was wearing. "Where might your treasure be, hmm?" he asked, crouching in front of him, teasing him with the pointy end of his sword against his neck.

"I…I…"

"Where is it?!" Killian asked, slightly annoyed. "Speak!"

"Bellow deck, Sir- Captain."

"Wonderful. Williamson! Smee! Go get it! As for you, Wimbley, I'm afraid you will have to die! I don't want you to spread the news that the Jolly Roger– sorry, I meant the _infamous_ Jolly Roger is approaching the shores. You see, I'm trying to keep my arrival a secret. There are folks in this town who might not be overjoyed to see me, so I'd rather…surprise them."

Wimbley was now crying in fear and started rambling on about his family and not wanting to die. His speech, however, did not move the fearless Captain Hook. The latter kneeled beside him. "I don't know if you've heard, but we pirates have a saying. _Dead men tell no tales_." He smiled comfortingly. "Rest assured I will not take your ship as a prize. I am going to sink her, so your honour remains." He winked before slitting his throat.


End file.
